The Forbidon Flower
by YachiruX Byakuya
Summary: Yachiru saves Byakuya from drowning and will teenage yachiru be able to confess her feelings and more ... really bad with summaries does not belong to me just for the love of byakuya X yachiru
1. Chapter1 the near death experience

Yachiru was sitting in the cherry blossom tree sleep and dreaming of candy in the Katsuki manor when she hears the sound of water devouring ever thing in it path that is of course in the pounds point of veiw yachiru woken with rage drops gracefuly from the high branch of the tree guiding cherry blossoms to fall in to her long pink bubble gum colored hair over five years ago she was as smaller than Toshiro snowy she called because of his hair she'd grown seen becoming fifteen because kenny would always tease he about her breasts she was a c 34 always getting gawked at but no matter how much she changed one person would look at her the same just the little girl with pink hair alway on a sugar high that persons name was Byakyuya Katsuki as yachiru landed she immediately shinpoed to the pond to see byakyuya drift deeper in to the pond " byakushii " she yelled she jumped in to the pool of water and tried to catch up with byakuya she was so focus on byakuya she'd forgotten how cold the water was...to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Reaching the bottom of the pond yachiru thought might been a good time to get byakyushii before some one drowned as yachiru gently picks byukyushii up she places her small soft lips on to his so he can breath with him being unconscious and she wanted to give some air and beside byakuya drowning it was going good considering the fact she got to kiss him maybe i should push him in the river sometimes she thought as she swam towards the surface when they reached the surface yachiru gave byakuya a quick peck on the lips and sighed in relief "damn you byaakun you scared me" she said once yachiru resisatated him byakuya woke up on his back next yachiru asleep but had tears in her eyes he felt wet and sticky yachiru's hakuma was sticking to her chest and he could see her nipples starting to perk up "she sure has grown" he said eyeing her "when did she start get that big time for a very cold shower" he said feeling his hakuma getting tighter than it already was.


	3. Chapter 3

yachiru woke up to see an old woman directing her to the bath house because the master of the house order her to do so yachiru couldn't refuse the invation as she washes her hair and buts it in a bun can't help but feel that she wants byakuya to walk in as she is using that bath house so byukun will see she's not a child but a woman in blooming as she finishes her bath she buts on the dress shirt that it given to her and black lace underwear (*you know how there is a dress shirt that men wear with their suits thats her shirt no pants) as she walk into some unfamiliar halls she justs choices a random room where byakuya was showering in the bathroom he walksout to see yachiru in on of his shirts yachiru not noticing him suprised her when she was taped on the shoulder she yelped seeing byakuya half naked she ran to the door and had it open but byakuya closed it with on palm on the door and on hand on his towel yachiru faced him only to be suprised by a tight hug from byakuya "god she smells like water melon"


	4. Chapter 4

byakuya thought "i wonder if she would taste the same . this yachiru we're talking about here i can't have these thouhgts and plus kenpachi kill no murder me if i were to even think about that" he thouhgt *"ACHOO 'scuz me" kenpachi said "comin down witha cold sir" a flukie said "NAHH some talkin' bout is all probably "* "he so close " yachiru thought "ahmp " she moaned byakuya began to fluster "that noise" he thought "fuck it" he could feel himself getting harder she probably could too "byakushii ahhhh" she muttered she started rub up against him only half suprised by her actions byakuya asks in a low lustful voice "do you love or do you want me?" yachiru said "both" and she kiss byakuya and he quickly response "good" his hand soon start to play in her hair and yachiru walks over to the bed and crosses her legs bitting her lip she signals for him to come to her he climbs ontop oh her on knee in her crouch area and on the side of her leg she moans as his knee push upward towads her flower he smashed their lips


	5. Chapter 5

together as his tongue licked the bottom of her lip she open her mouth to let his tongue in their tongues danced as she could feel byakuya lick her the nape of her neck she shuddered as his wet tongue licks her byakuya started to unbutton her shirt as her has on hand in her breast and the other removing her shirt and bra and his towel she Said" it's my turn to make you feel good" as she removed her panties and dangled them in her finger she was completely exposed and it made him harder observing her put her indez finger in her mouth and began to suck her finger she walks up to him and puts her mouth on his head and began licking then sucking then deep throating him when he came it go on yachiru's abdomen licking herself clean he motions her to sit on his bed when they where in their positions he entered her she winced in pain but noticing he was going slow he hit her pleasure spot and they moaned in unison she was so tight could cum any moment they swicthed positions on his lap the both came


End file.
